


Pesadilla

by Abriluno



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Gen, Iron Heart Kiyoshi Teppei, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin sus abuelos, se ve bajo la tutela de ella... que regresó pero que es tan distante y desagradable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

> Una idea que me atacó y tuve que escribirla, espero que nadie me mate.
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke y los personajes pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Tomé prestados la trama y los personajes sin ánimos de lucro, sólo soy una fans más de esta serie.

Revisó por enésima vez en la muñeca el reloj, sus ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia la puerta que se abrió, sólo era otra chica que acomodaba la tira del sostén. Los ojos entrecerró y revolvió la mano en el interior del bolsillo antes de darse una vuelta por el hall. Pensó que sería de ayuda en un momento como ese.  
La mujer alta se desplazaba con total soltura por el pasillo lujoso que le devolvía a las calles, frías... sucias calles que había abandonado por tanto tiempo. Aquella misma mujer que retocó su labial antes de cruzar las puertas y entonces pudo notar la amplia espalda del hombre frente a las puertas. Entrecerró los ojos pesadamente antes de hacer sonar sus tacos aguja en el suelo.   
Acción que hizo erizar el vello tras la nuca de aquel hombre. No giró a verla, bastaba con el sonido hueco de ese caminar, bastaba con la descripción que hubo dado la anciana arrugada antes de dejar el mundo. Aún recordaba que su rostro bañado de lágrimas pedía porque él fuese condescendiente, pero aún no sabía cómo podría aceptarlo, era demasiado, no podían pedirle tanto.  
Pero lo habían hecho.  
— Oh...   
Escuchó a sus espaldas antes de que dos dedos índices recorrieran desde atrás sus sienes, mejillas y luego delinearan su mentón para rozar posteriormente sus labios.  
— ¿Dónde habías estado dulcito?... No viniste por mí...  
Seguía hablando la mujer, él tomó con cuidado una de sus manos y rodó para apretársela. Sonrió.  
— Era un infante, aún no sabía leer. Mamá.  
Ella explayó sus ojos y retrocedió sin ser capaz de obligarle a soltarla. Tragó saliva, no estaba preparada para confundir a su propio hijo con su amante. No tenía idea de cuánto había crecido su pequeñito... no, ahora Teppei era un hombre, bastante atractivo.  
Se mordió el labio y rodó los ojos para inclinarlos. Largas pestañas cubrieron su mirada que simulaba lástima y dolor, quizás sólo físico pero apelando a la inocencia de su vástago.  
— Me haces daño Teppei  
El hombre soltó su mano sólo para acomodarse la ropa. Una pareja de gendarmes le observaba desde la reja interna. Ella nuevamente tomó la maleta y se la acercó al hombre, éste la observó como preguntando qué quería que hiciera con ello, no estaba dispuesto a cargar con cosas ajenas.  
— La abuela falleció  
— Es una lástima... mamá y yo nunca logramos...  
— Debiste haber cuidado de ella  
— ... Sabes que no podía  
— Así como no pudiste conmigo, lo sé...   
Inició el camino de salida seguido por su progenitora, ahora que sus abuelos habían fallecido y puesto que él aún tenía 17 años, tenía que quedar bajo la supervisión de su madre, esa mujer que acababa de salir de la cárcel. 

Llegaron a casa, la mujer se encerró en la que había sido la alcoba de sus padres y después de un rato salió para hacer orden en casa. Un cigarrillo bailando entre los labios daba la nota, el indicio de que la paz en la casa acabaría, así como la buena vida. Ahora el licor estaría en la mesa y ya no más té de flores para él.   
Le miró con un deje de rencor, sabía bien que en sus venas corría la sangre de ella, tal vez si las cosas iban demasiado lejos él terminaba tras las rejas y ella... bajo tierra, junto a los abuelos.

 

Prefirió tomar la mochila y meter rápidamente el uniforme para salir de casa.  
— ¿A dónde vas mocoso?  
La miró, pero no respondió, no iba a contarle que ese día tenía un partido importante y que tal vez serían campeones nacionales, tampoco le contaría a sus compañeros lo que en casa sucedía.


End file.
